Junjou in Vegas?
by Mint Cherise
Summary: Misaki is a theif in the city of Las Vegas. He's been living on his own since his brother disappeared.One night he tries to steal from a strange foreigner.The man, whose name is Akihiki Usami chases him down and demands that the boy serve him for a week


A lean boy of eighteen or so walked down the dirty sidewalk, looking down passively. Lights shone in every direction as activity bustled around him, the night being day in Las Vegas. Casinos, restaurants, and hotels had nothing to do with Misaki though. No, he was focused solely on the people. After all, they were the ones with the money.

He hadn't had much luck that night. Misaki had managed to pick a wallet from a snappish woman, but there was only twelve dollars and useless credit cards in it. That would maybe buy him a glass of water to momentarily stop the hunger pangs. Everything was so expensive in the city of gambling. A simple meal and a place to stay could cost you sometimes a week's salary, and those were those were the cheapest things in the city. If only he could leave the town. Misaki would. But he was searching for his brother and desperately needed to find him.

So he was reduced to pick pocketing and scamming people out of their money. He didn't like doing it. And of course his brother, wherever he was, would be disappointed. There was no other way to survive though. No one wanted to hire a boy with no papers or identification whatsoever. They just thought he was another runaway kid, even though he was legally eighteen. Until he found his brother, he was no one.

Misaki sighed just as a limo pulled up two feet ahead of him. It was a foreign vehicle, the license plate having some sort of symbols, perhaps kanji, on them. The brown haired boy was vaguely disinterested and continued to walk past the car as a man opened the door and stepped out. He wore a long, black blazer, and had stunning grey hair that was natural and not from old age.

"Hey you." The man demanded to an oblivious Misaki. "You with the brown hair! American!"

The boy stopped, and turned towards the man. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

The other walked up to Misaki, looking arrogant and rich simultaneously. "Yes you. Tell me where the Odin Hotel is."

The boy frowned, bothered by the man. He was one of those uppity people, who lorded it over others. The man was probably pompous and self centered. It got to Misaki to be treated like an object meant to serve the man. He expected Misaki to give him a quick answer, even though he hadn't asked for it, but demanded.

"Oh it's three blocks down and straight ahead sir." Misaki chimed, clapping his hands together in front of his face boyishly.

Without a second thought the man rushed past him, bumping into Misaki as he did so. The boy only smirked, half of his job having been done for him. And just like that the man was walking down the sidewalk with his wallet missing from his lower blazer pocket.

Sure Misaki felt a tad bit guilty as he rushed away in the opposite direction of the other. But then again, the jerk had basically been asking for it. He'd been inconsiderate and rude. It would do the man some good to be knocked down a couple of notches.

Misaki was just beginning to slow down when he head an angry voice rage from behind him. "Hey! Stop you little punk!"

Uh oh, Misaki thought freezing. He glanced back with a nervous smile and saw the man ten feet back but steadily advancing. To run or not to run, it was hardly much of a choice.

"Come back here you damned thief!"

The brown haired boy took off, running away for dear life. The other's footsteps could be heard behind him, and Misaki could tell the man was closing the distance between them quickly. The boy took a turn, entering an alley. To Misaki's dismay, a fence ran from one side of a building to the other, blocking his escape. Well, he grimaced, if he couldn't get past he would have to work on his climbing skills. And fast, because the angry man had just turned into the alley. Breathing heavily, Misaki grabbed onto the fence and pushed himself up, his feet fitting perfectly into the holes. He then rapidly progressed up the fence. He was near the top when the man grabbed onto his ankle and pulled.

Misaki's grip loosened. "Let go old man! Leave me alone!" he snapped, trying to shake off the other's grasp by fidgeting his leg.

It didn't work, and the other pulled again. This time Misaki was unable to hold on. He fell into the man's arm with a gasp, and looked up at light, violet eyes. He didn't squirm as he momentarily became entranced, but then the other snapped. "What the heck is wrong with you crazy Americans?" The man pulled his arms out from under Misaki and let him fall onto the gravel.

"Sorry for being a crazy American." He replied, pushing himself up onto his knees, but not bothering to stand. The man was blocking his exit anyways, so there was no use in trying to escape. "Are you going to call the cops then?"

The other ignored him. "Get my wallet out."

Shrugging, Misaki reached inside of his coat and unbuttoned the inside pocket. He pulled out the man's leather wallet, and held it out to him. "Here."

"Open it."

"What?" The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Just do it."

Complying, Misaki unfolded the wallet and looked down. There were probably twenty credit cards, some foreign and some America. There was also a couple of I.D.'s, a passport, and a picture of a teddy bear, which was just plain creepy. "Well, thank you for showing me how loaded you are and your secret fetishes. Now can you call the police, beat the crud out of me, or take your wallet and leave. Do all of them if you want, please just get it over with?" Misaki just wanted the man to do what he was going to do already. It was annoying to have to wait for punishment instead of having it swift.

"Look at the English I.D. kid. Read the name it says there."

"Why do I ha-" Misaki stopped short because of the fearful look the man was giving him. "Fine. It says, 'Akihiko Usami.'" He glanced up at the other. "That's your name?"

Akihiko nodded, "That's the name of the person you will be serving for the rest of the week. Got it?"

"Excuse me?!" Misaki said indignantly. This foreigner was talking nonsense! Absurd and crazy nonsense!

The man kneeled down, and leaned towards Misaki, his face directly in front the boy's. "Would you like me to call the cops and have you arrested little thief? It's only common courteous for you to pay me back for wasting my time. No? You be my guide for a week, and then you get away with stealing my wallet."

There really wasn't much to think about. Misaki didn't want to go to jail, because that would cause too many complications. A week wasn't that long. It would be easy. All he had to do was show the arrogant man around. He could do it. "Okay, okay . I'll guide you around for the week. I'll do whatever you say as long as you don't report me." Misaki looked away from the man, whose face was so close to his.

"Good boy." Akihiko rose and dusted off his pants as he did so. "I'll be leaving Friday, and since this is Monday night already, you'll only have to bear me that long. Now let's go. I need to find the Odin Hotel, and I'm already late for check in because of you."

Misaki pushed himself off the ground and handed Akihiko his wallet. The other placed the wallet this time in his blazer's inside pocket, glaring at the boy as he did so.

"Show me where the place is now." He once again demanded in that annoying, condescending voice.

"Okay, it's not that far from here." Misaki motioned for the other to follow him, and walked out of the alley, in the direction which he had been running from earlier.

Misaki couldn't help noticing that the tall man behind him walked like a model. Everything about him was perfect, it seemed. He had good looks, was rich, and probably was abnormally smart considering he knew two languages. It was amazing that someone could have so much going for them, when people like his brother had hardly a thing.

Misaki's brother had had to raise him since he was very young, and it had been so hard. Then, one day things had brightened up. Misaki had been fifteen at the time, and his brother Takahiro had been offered a great job opportunity in Las Vegas. Not anything shady either, just as a hotel manager. They had been so happy, the night they'd arrived in the city everything was fine. But then when Misaki woke up, Takahiro wasn't in bed. He was gone. And just like that things got bad. The boy had been thrown out of the hotel and forced to live on the streets. He had searched for Takahiro everyday, and turned up with nothing, not even a hint as to where he was.

Even if Akihiko had wonderful qualities, he could never be as good as his brother had been. Takahiro had been all the things Akihiko seemed to be, minus a few million dollars or so. That didn't make him any less!

"By the way kid," the man spoke, distracting Misaki from his thoughts. "Don't call me Mr. Usami."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

With a devious smirk, the man replied, "Usagi-sama."

"Usagi-sama?" Misaki really didn't like the sound of it. He got the feeling that the other was playing some sort of trick on him, but let it go. No use in worrying over it, they weren't in the man's country. No one would know what it meant.

"Yes."

"Whatever you say."

The boy continued to walk towards the hotel, silently glooming. What did the other man intend to do? Hopefully he wouldn't ask for his address or anything like that. Maybe he would tell him to meet him somewhere. That would be the best thing.

A tall building came into view, sparkly white and all. Misakii had passed the hotel many times before, and stole from various lodgers there. It was one of the higher class hotels, for the famous, glamorous, and otherwise filthy rich people visiting Las Vegas. Of course, Misaki had never actually been inside. That in itself would be a sure way to get picked up by the police.

"Here, it's this one." Misaki stopped in front of the revolving doors and pointed to the building. The other looked at him curiously and them grabbed his elbow and led him to the entrance.

"What are you doing?" The boy exclaimed, pulling his arm away as best as he could.

"What do you think?" the other pulled him closer to the doors, "I'm not going to let you go. You'd probably run off and hide in a trashcan or something."

Misaki continued to struggle, looking thoroughly outraged. "Why the hell would I hide in a trashcan? Ugh, that's beside the point. I can't go inside of the Odin Hotel looking like this." He pulled at his worn jacket. "They'll call animal control!"

Akihiko smirked, "Don't worry, they allow pets."

Misaki was too shocked to speak. The nerve of that bastard! How dare he! He didn't have to go and be such an asshole. The boy recovered as the man began pulling him inside again. "Stop it! I don't want to!"

"Now you sound like a little kid. You know, for a person not wanting the cops to arrest you, your making quite a scene."

The boy looked around and saw that Akihiko was right. People were watching with disgust and excitement alike. Some probably thought he'd stolen money, which actually had been the case in a way, and some more than likely guessed he was just bothering a well to do, rich man. Misaki sighed and stopped struggling, ready to be dragged into the hotel. "Sorry, I'll just go in then. I hadn't released I was causing such a fuss." He apologized, not forgetting his manners from what seemed like a different lifetime.

To the boy's surprise, before the man drug him inside, he slid of his blazer. Misaki looked up at the other, "What are you doing?"

"You're right. They might call animal control on you anyways. Here," he placed the jacket on Misaki's small shoulder's, and carefully buttoned the top. "Now you don't look like such a stray dog."

Having the big jacket hanging over his shoulders was warmer than it should have been. So, even a man as cocky as Akihiko Usami had kindness in him. Behind all the horrible impressions the man gave, there was some part of him that wasn't all bad. It might have been only a small part, but Misaki suspected there was more to the man he had so quickly judged. His kindness perhaps was big, but hiding behind an even larger façade of rudeness and indifference.

Hot, warm tears formed in Misaki's eyes as the air became colder. How stupid of him to cry for such a small thing, yet he couldn't stop. And before he knew it, he was sobbing, holding his palms against his eyes. "Usagi-sama, I'm sorry. I-I'm g-g-eting tears all over t-t-t-his. I'm sorry."

Misaki didn't spot the subtle change in Akihiko's eyes as the man looked down at the sobbing boy. If he had, perhaps he would have realized exactly how he was affecting the well to do stranger, who hadn't changed his cold stare for years. But the boy didn't look up, so he didn't get to see. "Come on, let's go inside before we both get arrested," the man said, as he guided the boy through the revolving doors and into the hotel lobby. People stared at the couple, and began to turn their noses upward, that is until they realized it was Mr. Akihiko Usami leading the loud child. Acting as if they'd seen nothing, they turned away and went on with their busy nights.


End file.
